


Gone But Not Forgotten - Caminah

by wolf1020



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf1020/pseuds/wolf1020
Summary: So basically this little tidbit is inspired by the girls interview from last night and I gotta say I'm really upset about it. It hurts a lot to see what was left of their friendship or what it has come to.





	Gone But Not Forgotten - Caminah

  
The girls went out for lunch still buzzing from their performance at Jimmy Fallon's. “I can't believe we did that, holy shit!” Lauren exclaimed.

“I mean Jimmy Fallon, can you believe it Jimmy Fallon.” Ally said stuck in her own little world. Normani jumped in and the three girls chatted animatedly, not noticing Dinah’s sour mood.

As the girls started to settle down they could overhear the conversation behind them that had them reeling.

 _“...We all had something good here and she just abandoned us out of nowhere.”_ Lea stated.

 _“Oh get over yourself. We knew for a while, that she was going to leave, I don't know why you're being such an asshole.”_ Daniela snarked.

_“Whoa, where the hell is this attitude coming from, I'm not wrong she left and-”_

_“So what? She wasn't feeling good being with us and she wanted to do her own thing. Does she not deserve that? You feel just because she left that somehow you're entitled to be a dick and trash her because what? Your feelings are hurt? So are ours that doesn't mean we have a free pass to talk shit and act like she never existed. You realize people can see and hear what we're saying, you don't think she'll see you acting like a cocky shit and ignoring her existence. I mean seriously out of all of us, you were the one she was closest with. At first I mean. You let what other people said get into your head and it's not like they were wrong.”_ Daniela cut in, the venom evident in her voice.

 _“S-shut up, n-none of it was ever real.”_ Lea tried to say confidently although the stutter made it evident she was shaken by Daniela’s words.

 _“Oh please, everyone could see your lady boner for her from fucking space. You just let those toxic thoughts overrule your actual feelings and you separated yourself from her. That was your choice. And now you're just projecting all those hurt feelings onto her.”_ Daniela said angrily.

_“You know what go fuck yourself.”_

_“Lea!”_ Alex yelled, trying to figure out when their little group started falling apart.

_“No you go fuck yourself, at least I don't let petty feelings control me and use it as an excuse to act like an ass.”_

_“Daniela, c’mon.”_ Nicole stated trying to calm them down.

 _“No you know what, I don't need this. Who knows what Lea is going to say when I leave or when you two leave. Frankly I don't need someone who's already planning on how to trash me when I leave.”_ Daniela said knowing she hit a nerve when Lea moved to get up.

Daniela looked back at them and shook her head and proceeded to walk out the restaurant's exit.

_-Back at the girls table-_

The girls all looked at each other awkwardly not knowing what to say. The irony of the situation not escaping them.

“Please tell me you guys don’t feel guilty?” Lauren said.

Dinah shot her a look and got up from her seat and walked out of the restaurant. The girls conversation still playing in her head.

“Wait Dinah, Dinah where are you going?!” Normani exclaimed watching the retreating girl’s form exit out of the restaurant. “What the hell…” she muttered. Normani looked back at the remaining girls at the table. Lauren had her head down staring blankly at her plate, while Ally continued to stare at the door wide eyed.

_-To Dinah-_

Dinah continued to walk down the street, tear tracks evident on her face, no destination in mind. She couldn't help but feel guilty **(YES LAUREN I DO FEEL GUILTY).** She yelled in her mind still feeling incredulous at the raven haired girl’s words. She finally made up her mind and pulled out her phone scrolling through her contacts until she finally found who she was looking for. She pressed the phone icon and waited, her heart practically beating out of her chest, for what she felt like was hours, which in reality was just seconds.

_“H-hello?”_

Her breath got in her throat and she let out a choked sob.

“H-hey chancho…”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just my interpretation, no need to get butt hurt or defensive alright? Leave a review I would love to hear your guy's thoughts on the intreview or just the topic of 5h and Camila or Caminah in general.  (: -Grecia (Also posted on Wattpad)


End file.
